Who's New?
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: What if when Gaara was captured that Pein and the Akatsuki chose not to let him go? What if Gaara liked the idea of going after and killing Sasuke? GaaraXPein
1. Chapter 1

Gaara sat under a tree eating a lunch of ramen (courtesy of Naruto) and tea (provided by Lee). His red hair was pulled back out of his face so he could eat and not get food in his face. His green eyes still held the pain of losing his sister.

He sighed again sensing more than him watching his food. "Whoever you are appear and I will share." He called not knowing exactly where he was.

"Food," a voice groaned as an orange haired boy a year or two older jumped down. "Give me it all."

"Nope," Gaara said without looking up at who it was.

"Who do you think you are!?!"

"I'm Gaara," he shrugged.

"Gaara, I'm Pein. Now give me the food," the now named Pein said sitting beside him. He could hear the boy's stomach growling loudly.

"Why are you starving Mr. Pein?" He asked offering a bite.

Pein seemed to be thinking as he took the bite without taking the chopsticks. He didn't care any for the new boy but cared more that if he starved to death than it would be his fault for not sharing. He sighed giving Pein the box of ramen and standing.

"Bye Pein," he headed off towards the Sand Village. Pein knocked Gaara to the ground and tied him up.

"Nope coming with me," Pein said throwing Gaara over his shoulder. "You have to cook for us now."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!!" Gaara yelled struggling scared.

"Oh well learn fast," Pein shrugged holding the younger boy tightly.

Pein tossed Gaara onto his bed walking over to his closet to find more appropriate clothes for him. Pein began with size then color then design.

After a half hour Pein stepped back holding a fishnet shirt up and a pair of leather pants that were red. Pein sighed nodding to himself as he grabbed one of his spare coats.

"Well are you going to try and run away Gaara?" Pein asked touching Gaara's legs and Gaara couldn't think straight from the sparks of heat now boiling in his normally frozen blood.

"Run?" Gaara shook his head. "No point."

Pein watched the young boy's sad eyes and Pein growled out trying to contain his anger that rarely boils up this fast. "Tell me who has hurt you." He untied Gaara gently rubbing the burn marks.

"No one," he sighed moving his hands away from Pein. Pein hurt worse watching how torn the young one was from attention.

"Tell me. They will pay for hurting you," Pein growled trying to get some idea who hurt his newest member.

"It was just my village and the leaf village except for my siblings and Naruto." Gaara sighed looking into Pein's eyes and say the need to let him get the revenge. "My father hated me all his life."

That was it for Pein. Pein left giving orders to Deidara to watch Gaara while he was out destroying some lives. Deidara walked in watching as the newbie changed into some of Pein's old clothes with a smile. He could see why leader had been drawn to the young boy.

"Hi there," Deidara said catching Gaara off guard and Gaara fell over the bed with the pants half way up his legs.

"Where did Pein go?"

"Leader is on a mission right now. I get to babysit you."

"What's your name?" Gaara finished with the pants standing back up.

"Deidara."

"Thank you," Gaara sighed looking at the really weird idea of a cloak. He set it aside.

"Wear it. Leader is fond of you already."

"I will if need be."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is about 3 years later!!**_

Gaara sat looking at Pein sleeping while he was making a sand version. Leader had only given him a simple life since joining the Akatsuki: keep happy. He was always wondering why he hadn't been able to kill Pein but also why the touch of Pein's hand made him light on fire. Gaara knew nothing of Pein's past but could see the pain in his eyes. Pein tossed the pillow against the wall like it was a kunai. Gaara stroked his hair humming.

"NO!!" Pein screamed as one of the piercings began to bleed. Gaara cleaned it gently. Pein was at peace suddenly. "I love Gaara-san."

_Love? Leader needs more sleep._ Gaara thought blushing which he didn't understand much. "I l-l-love you to." He knelt close gently setting his lips on Pein's lips then sat back up without waking him. Deidara came in and sighed.

"Wake leader. We have visitors."

"Will do Dei," he sighed as Deidara left and he gently woke leader. "We have visitors."

"Morning Gaara," Pein said stretching.

"Morning. We are needed elsewhere at the moment."

They left their shared bedroom and out to the commons area where Naruto, Jiraiya, and Neji were sitting as if it was their home. Zetsu was being held back by Itachi who was more than willing to kill them but let out a sigh of relief seeing Leader and Gaara finally emerge from behind their locked door.

"Took you long enough," Naruto said. "Gaara the sand village needs you to lead them."

"I won't let him go back to the abuse. Naruto I spared those who had hurt him but if he goes back there will be no village left," Pein almost growled his inhuman growl. The piercings served for two things control over his inner wolf as well as a punishment.

"I know you worry Pein but Gaara is the only one who can," Jiraiya sighed standing and touching Pein's shoulder.

"Then I will go as his helper. No one will hurt him."

With that the entire Akatsuki packed up ready to leave in seconds, Pein was excited to be moving to the one place Gaara felt safe. Pein packed and helped Gaara leave with them.

The village was excited to see Gaara safe and alive. Pein was jealous that no one besides the Akatsuki thought this highly of him. Gaara gently squeezed Pein's arm to get him to loosen up around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara had settled into his duties but Pein had been pushed aside. Pein was no longer the most important thing in his life any more. The village and it's safety was and it only used Gaara's abilities against the world.

Pein saw it and kept it to himself as he mainly stayed in his solo room a distance from his beloved's bedroom. Pein watched Gaara every day debating wither or not to leave. To Pein it was evident Gaara had lied and used him much like the village was him. Not even two months after they moved in Pein and the Akatsuki left late one night while Gaara was sleeping. No one told Gaara nor did they intend on ever telling him.

One day a few weeks later Gaara was walking around the woods debating on which tree might be strong enough to hang himself from to end the loneliness. A twig snapped behind him and he paid it no mind just kept tapping trees around him pulling on branches and testing their strength.

"What's wrong all mighty Gaara?" A cocky voice asked behind one of the trees.

"That is of no one's concern but mine," he said without missing a beat or stopping what he was doing. Pein pulling the rope off his shoulder.

"Rope with a noose in it tells me other my love," Pein shrugged. "Now if you really are trying to kill yourself why not simply ask Naruto or Lee?"

"What do you want Pein?" Gaara didn't turn to look at him or even think about what he might do. He really wanted to turn around slap the bastard and then kiss him pinning him to a tree but that would never happen. Pein only used him for a re-supplier then left when he was ready and no longer needed him. Soft strong arms wrapped around him one around his chest the other around his waist.

"Hmm...I should ask that of you since you are in my woods again," Pein licked the crease of Gaara's neck.

A shiver of heat swept through Gaara as he tried to hold his composure. "You left the village without even a word. Why should I believe you even want me?" He managed to put some venom back into his voice before he melted into the warmth that he was longing for.

"You were ignoring me," Pein whispered in his ear then blew a warm breath in. Gaara lost it and all he could was lean on Pein whining for more.

Pein took Gaara's innocence there in the woods and then took Gaara to his new home in a cabin deeper. Deidara was excited to see a sleeping Gaara in Pein's arms and Pein in a better mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara's thoughts weren't together but in a haze as he stared into the cozy welcoming cottage. He felt wanted and that made him relax more into the older one's arms again. He didn't want to move or leave but he knew he was alive so again he'd be called to serve as leader of his village (to which he had grown to hate). He was ready to leave it in the capable hands of his sister who was just as pig-headed as his brother.

"Yeah! Gaara returns to us!" Zetsu yelled excited but stopped when Pein slammed the bedroom door shutting them off from the rest of the Akatsuki for some alone time (to which Gaara was desperately needing right now).

"Mine," Pein growled out holding tightly but gently and laid on his bed. He covered Gaara up changing his own clothes before joining Gaara in bed. Gaara watched not sure what to say or even if he should say anything right now.

He realized that he had ignored them when they were at the village only because he was forced to but Pein wouldn't see it that way all he would see is that he was left to be alone and abandoned again. Gaara wondered why he was even saved, why Pein even bothered if he had hurt him so badly. Gaara waited patiently for Pein to break the agonizing silence between them. It hurt more in the silence then any icy word that Pein could ever say to him.

A soft gentle hand stroked Gaara's hair bringing his attention back to the bed and not the closet. He hadn't noticed that Pein had made it to the bed and was now sitting beside him eyes closed just stroking his hair. "You know that hurt me, now don't you my Gaara?" All Gaara could do was a small nod trying to keep under the gentle hand and soft words of his only friend. "Why did you hurt me my Gaara?"

"I didn't mean to," he said quickly trying to be calm and not start crying again (he had swore when he had stopped crying when they told him Pein had left the village that he wouldn't cry any more). "I didn't get a choice." The hand moved away from his head and Gaara looked down tears falling in streams (he couldn't tell if Pein believed him or not but he didn't want the attention to stop or be left alone any more). Gaara began to get up off the bed and look for the rope.

_I hurt him and that was a bad thing. I must be punished so I shall be. _Soft strong arms wrapped around him again and he felt tears on his shoulder. _Why won't he let me do it? He'd be happier._

"Gaara please relax. I will make them pay but please just sit down and sleep," Pein almost let the sob into his voice but they were to close to the door and that would have let the Akatsuki see how weak he really could be sometimes (which wouldn't have ended well).

"But I hurt you," Gaara did sob. He couldn't help it, he was hurting for hurting Pein.

"No you didn't. They did. I was angry that they had the audacity to use you in such a way then turn around and hurt you with no second thoughts what so ever." He felt Pein tensing like he did when he got angry enough to kill with reason though and Gaara didn't blame him this time.

Gaara smiled through his tears and kissed his chin. "Okay you win. Let's rest." Gaara picked Pein up and laid on the bed curling into Pein. "I missed you leader."

"I missed you to my Gaara."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara was sleeping restfully in his new large bed while Pein was out with the rest hunting (stealing) food for them to eat and getting new clothes for the newly pregnant Gaara. Pein was informed that Gaara was male but he was also female. The demon he had been cursed with is a female to replace his mother in protecting him. Much to Pein's demise Gaara refused to let go of the child (and Pein knew that things for him weren't going to be all that easy especially being a male but he respected his choice).

Pein was always watching his beloved rest making sure the child didn't hurt him but unfortunately (according to Pein) there were more and more bruises on his stomach. Pein was glad to be assured that there was a way and Gaara would be fine but he only wanted to know his love would survive not so much the child.

After a few hours Gaara woke and stretched smiling. He was so excited and couldn't wait to tell Pein it was time to be alone in a cave to have the child. Pein would be so relieved that the nightmare would be over but Pein was no where to be seen which worried him a little. Pein was always there when he woke to hear of his strange dreams and really wanted to let Pein know he was leaving for the labor area now.

"Must be he is hunting...but its never taken this long before," Gaara said to the empty room scared.

We can't wait this time my dear. The friendly demon voice told him and he knew it was true. The house was too small for her to have the child and he couldn't even let her out here either.

"But its not like him to not be here when I wake," he sighed getting up and sliding his robe on and headed out. No one was there not even Deidara who would replace Pein if there was no other choice. Gaara felt that lonily feeling creeping back up into his chest. "He wouldn't leave me to."

My dear they are only human. Remember this The voice tried to comfort him but it only reminded him of his past and he broke down crying hard slowly loosing his voice.

"He wouldn't betray me to. No, not Pein," he sobbed shaking his head.

You never really can tell with those humans you know. Since most are against you.

"He wouldn't have saved me just to leave like that," Gaara cried as Pein came in carrying arms full of clothes but instantly dropped them realizing his trip took longer than he had wanted it to. He watched the tears run down Gaara's face and realized it was time for Gaara to go to the cave they had found for the labor and he wasn't here to comfort his beloved.

"G-Gaara?" Pein whispered afraid to see who actually was in control.

"P-Pein!" Gaara instantly threw his arms around Pein's neck kissing him nearly knocking them over but Pein was prepared and caught Gaara in a hug around the waist kissing back.

But for once when Gaara went to be alone in the cave he didn't feel like he was alone but he felt like when it was over Pein was going to be waiting outside for them to be together just like he had been when he went in.

A few hours of anxious pacing led to Gaara coming out a little tired looking but walking fine holding a bundle of ripped robe pieces. Pein was waiting with blankets like he had promised. Gaara smiled relieved to see him there.


End file.
